The biggest choice: determining the future
by Shia22md
Summary: Percy Jackson was abandoned and overshadowed by his twin Theseus, left at the streets to die when he was six. He survives on his own, using his wits and his will. He travels around the world, learning everything there is to learn. However, Percy gets thrown back into the world of greek gods against his own will. Will Pery make the right choice, or will he take revenge on the gods?
1. Prologue

Some people believe that in the beginning, there was nothing. They are wrong. Even when nothing exists, time flows and fate is made. The first beings were just that, time and inevitability, also known as Chronos and Ananke. They had three children; chaos, order, and void. Chaos was the kind and caring sister while order was the tough brother who feared nothing. Chaos was skilled in making stars, planets, and galaxies. She made stars and fed them to her baby brother, void. Order got jealous of chaos and tried to kill her. Void noticed this, and while they were fighting, Void stood in front of chaos and took the blast that would have killed her. Order then fled, consumed in guilt and anguish.

Chaos made a new galaxy and a solar system in it, and put a planet that could contain actual life, gods, and humans in it. She created the nine worlds Asgard, Vanaheim, Alfheim, Midgard, Jotunheim, Nidavellir, Nilfheim, Muspellheim, and Helheim. However Midgard, or earth was her favorite and she dedicated it to her brother, void for his sacrifice. She created other primordials such as Gaea, Ouranus, Erebus, Nyx, Aether, Hemera, Pontus, Thalassa, and Tartarus. They formed the primordial council, which was a democracy. Chronos and Ananke faded, leaving chaos as the rightful heir. She watched the gods of Greece, Rome, Egypt, Asgard, and many more grow and prosper. Everything was peaceful for a few millennia.

However, all good things must come to an end. She could sense trouble and danger heading towards earth. She knew her days were numbered, only a few millennia left. She decided to choose a mortal heir who was kind, caring, wise, strong, brave, loyal, humble, modest, and not power-hungry. She decided the only one who could be like that was a mortal. She searched the fates' life strings and looked around the whole universe. She searched for centuries and finally found the one, the perfect person for the ruler of the universe. That person was Perseus Jackson.


	2. Chapter 1 a new start

**This is my first story so far. Please read!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO. :(**

Third Person

A boy lay sleeping on the floor wrapped in a thin blanket. He looked very peaceful, a small smile gracing his lips. The boy woke up as the clock struck six. He opened his eyes to reveal beautiful sea-green eyes. He had messy black hair and was of average height. Percy took a silver knife which was about five inches, and put it on his forearm, securing it with a small rope. He then covered the knife with his sleeve. Percy fumbled with a hatch on the door and climbed down. As the younger of the two, he had gotten special "privileges". His twin brother, Theseus was sleeping in his room, snoring on his bed. Their mother had thought that since Theseus was the oldest, he should get the bed with a small room and Percy should get the bigger room, the attic, without the bed.

Percy took a quick shower and dried himself using his water powers. He had mastered the power for two weeks now and he was proud that not even Theseus could do that. He saw that his mother was up and making breakfast. She ignored him and went to put on some makeup and in turn, Percy didn't acknowledge her, too. He got a piece of bread and buttered it, while his mother was shaking Theseus up. Percy finished his breakfast and got up to his room while his brother Theseus was making a mess on the floor. His mother was persuading him to eat while Theseus was protesting.

Percy shook his head and got a basin of water. He made the water hover in the air for a minute and let it go back into the basin. He was making various shapes with the water when a bell sounded. He looked out the window and saw a man with black hair and a colorful Hawaiian t-shirt. 'That's my father.' A flabbergasted look was on his face. Percy climbed down the attic once more, the ball of water forming an almost invisible armor around him. Percy saw his father and mother talk.

"Now where is my little prophecy hero?" Poseidon asked. Theseus ran up to his father and hugged him.

Poseidon hugged him back and told Sally, "As you know, our son is the hero of the prophecy. Well, I've been thinking…"

"What?" sally prompted "Perseus might be jealous and be a bad influence on him. Why don't we get rid of him?" "Yes, that is a great idea!" Sally replied, a little too enthusiastically. Poseidon looked a little confused and relieved at the same time. "Well then, let's call him here." Poseidon said. Percy decided to make an entrance. "Call who where?" Percy asked. "Ah, Percy. Come over here, let's have a talk." Sally said. Percy looked at her with mistrusting eyes and said no. Poseidon told Percy to sit down. "And why should I do that? I heard everything, you know." Percy said. They looked shocked. "Don't worry. I'm leaving." He continued. He took a bag from underneath the sofa that was packed with clothes and money, and went out the house. He smirked at his parents' faces and ran away, from his parents, from the Greek myths, from the great prophecy. He was going to have a new, fresh start.


	3. Chapter 2 To California we go!

**Percy: Hey, I think you forgot something**

 **Me: No, I didn't**

 **Percy: You forgot the disclaimer! I don't belong to you. :(**

 **Me: Can't I own you?**

 **Percy: Not a chance :)**

 **Me: Aw…**

 **Percy: Hey, I belong to Rick Riordan. Don't steal me!** **D:**

Third Person

Percy decided to go as far from New York as he could. He didn't want to see his so-called family again. He wanted to kill Poseidon, but he decided to wait until it was time. He could think of only one logical option. California. A little voice in his head told him to go to the town library. So he went to San Francisco and stayed at a town library. He slept on a couch at the kids' center and ate samples at a market or cookies and juice from the library. He couldn't go to school, so Percy studied by himself. Percy was very smart for his age. He was only six but he had the intelligence of a nine-year-old. Percy studied English, science, math, history, French, German, martial arts, and the Greek and Roman myths. Ancient Greek, Latin, Italian, Egyptian, and Norse came easily to him.

Once, Percy came upon a book that explained disowned demigods. It had said, " **A demigod has two sides, a mortal side and a godly side. When a demigod gets disowned, a wall is created between the two. If the wall is complete the demigod will become fully mortal, meaning that they will be fooled by the Mist and not have ADHD or dyslexic. However, most demigods die before they become fully mortal because the process takes a long time and is painful. However, if the process is completed, they can only live to five years.**

Percy had known he had been disowned because of his eye color, which had turned a deep, mesmerizing blue, which he loved, and the voice in his head had told him about it. He still didn't know about that voice, but the voice had identified itself as "Chaos". Chaos told him about the Greek and roman camps, the Egyptian house of life in Brooklyn, and the Viking school in Washington DC. They decided to explore all of them later.

Percy had stayed at the library for a few months, now. He was skilled with his knife and had good reflexes. Chaos instructed him with thoughts, and told him to follow the hunters of Artemis. Percy followed them for a few months and stole a silver bow and a quiver that never ran out of arrows. Percy could now shoot perfectly, being able to shoot seven arrows at once and splitting them on the target. He also stole a few guns and several ammunitions from a soldier on the streets and was deadly to both monsters and mortals.

Percy turned eight. Two years had passed since he ran away. He had mastered a new power; being in between mortal and half blood. He opened his mental eyes and saw a wall. There were several cracks in it. If the wall was whole, he would become a mortal. If the wall fell he would be a demigod. He was in between, so he could see through the mist and have more stamina and strength than an ordinary man. He also had his water powers, which he had mastered, enough to control other people's blood, and get strength from the moisture in the air. He didn't have dyslexia, ADHD, or a demigod scent so he had only the perks of being a demigod. However, he could still be harmed by celestial bronze and imperial gold so he always wore invisible, indestructible, light armor made of ice.

Percy decided to go to Camp Jupiter. He went towards mount diablo when he saw a little girl, poking at a fire. He knew it was Lady Hestia so he bowed at her. She simply smiled sadly at him and put her index finger on his forehead and vanished. Percy saw a stream nearby and was shocked. His eyes were a dark blue with warm brown specks in them.


	4. Chapter 3 I'm Hestia's champion!

**Me: Percy, say the disclaimer.**

 **Percy: Hey! You should say it. I'm not your errand boy. :(**

 **Me: Well, then do you want to belong to me?**

 **Percy: NOOO!**

 **Me: Then say the disclaimer.**

 **Percy: Fine. I belong to Rick Riordan. Happy now?**

 **Me: Not quite.**

Third Person

 _Last time: Percy decided to go to Camp Jupiter. He went towards mount diablo when he saw a little girl, poking at a fire. He knew it was Lady Hestia so he bowed at her. She simply smiled sadly at him and put her index finger on his forehead and vanished. Percy glowed a little and when the glow subsided, he felt different. Percy saw a stream nearby and was shocked. His eyes were a dark blue with warm brown specks in them._

Percy was shocked. Why did Lady Hestia bless him? He didn't recall her blessing anyone. Now, that meant Percy was her champion. He could use fire now, which was cool and stuff, but… why on Tartarus would she bless him? He focused on making a flame. A ball of fire appeared in front of him. He willed the flame to turn into greek fire. The fire glowed green and turned into Greek fire. Percy was amazed but let the fire disappear. He was starting to feel much drained.

On his way towards camp Jupiter, he saw an old warehouse with wolves. He hid behind a large boulder and saw a large female wolf train a boy with a sword. When the fight ended, she told the boy to "head west". Percy took the advice himself and went west, towards mount Othrys. He walked west for two days.

Finally, Percy saw a maintenance tunnel with two kids in armor flanking the entrance. He took a step towards them when a flash of light to his left stopped him. When the glow subsided, a large man in roman armor was standing there. He looked like a soldier, muscular and a few scars on his face. Percy immediately knew this was Mars, because only he would look and dress like this. He bowed towards the man and said, "Lord Mars."

"Look, kid if you're heading towards that roman camp, your dead meat. They don't take in strangers and especially someone who isn't a demigod. You better train the roman way before you go in there, 'cause you're heading towards your death." Mars told him.

"Then what should I do? I don't have a choice." Percy said.

"Of course you have a choice." Mars replied. "You can train with me, I'll teach you both Greek and Roman styles of fighting and when you're done, you can go there with me. You can pretend you're my son of something." Mars said.

"No offense, but why are you doing this? I never did anything to you." Percy asked, curious.

"You're a true roman. You have potential inside yourself and you have a true heart. You are loyal to your friends or family, so you are a true roman in any way." Mars replied. "Now, do you accept my offer?"

"I accept your gracious offer my lord." Percy said, grateful to Mars for giving him this chance to prove himself.

"No problem," Mars said. "Now, shall we begin?" mars asked with a devious smile making Percy nervous.

"Of course," Percy replied, and his training began.


	5. Chapter 4 classes with the gods

**Me: Now, it's Theo's turn. Theo~**

 **Theseus: Yeah?**

 **Me: Say the disclaimer.**

 **Theseus: You're supposed to say it. :(**

 **Me: Since when have you followed rules?**

 **Theseus: Since always.**

 **Me: *scoff* I'm telling that to Percy.**

 **Theseus: Hey!**

 **Me: If you don't like it, say the disclaimer.**

 **Theseus: You're a meanie.**

 **Annabeth: Since Theo's not saying it, I will. Percy and I belong to Rick Riordan.**

 **Me: Good job, Annie! :)**

 **Annabeth: *growls* don't EVER call me Annie!**

 **Me: Alright, blondie. ;)**

Third Person

 _Last time:_ _"_ _You're a true roman. You have potential inside yourself and you have a true heart. You are loyal to your friends or family, so you are a true roman in any way." Mars replied. "Now, do you accept my offer?"_

 _"_ _I accept your gracious offer my lord." Percy said, grateful to Mars for giving him this chance to prove himself._

 _"_ _No problem," Mars said. "Now, shall we begin?" mars asked with a devious smile making Percy nervous._

 _"_ _Of course," Percy replied, and his training began._

Two men were fighting against each other at the beach. One of them was a man, in his mid-twenties. He looked like a soldier, with his buff body and the scars on his face. He had a long, broad sword and a shield. The boy fighting him looked to be about ten, with black hair and dark blue eyes with flecks of brown in them. They were evenly matched, even though the man was trying his hardest to beat the boy. The battle ended when the man finally disarmed the boy and put his sword on the boy's neck. The boy surrendered and the man helped him up.

"Good job. You've gotten better. You lasted for twenty seven minutes and forty six seconds against me. One of these days you're going to beat me." The man complimented. The boy just smiled bashfully. "This was all due to your training, lord Mars." The boy said. "The student must also be intelligent to learn all that the teacher teaches. You will be better than me one day, Magnus." Mars replied. Magnus remembered when he began training.

 _Flashback_

 _Mars said, "I'm guessing you don't want to go into camp as Perseus. Do you want to change your name?" "That name is a connection to my past. I want a new name, a new start." Percy had said. "How about Magnus Pugnator?" Mars asked. "Great warrior." Percy translated. "I like it." Percy smiled. "From now on, you will be known as Magnus, the great warrior."_

Magnus smiled as he remembered how he had changed his name. He looked up when he heard Mars and followed him to the little concrete house near the beach. The house looked out of place, on the rugged shoreline, but it was bigger on the inside. They went inside and Mars gave him a bottle of water from the refrigerator. "Thank you, sir." Percy said, before downing the whole bottle in one gulp. Mars looked at the clock on the wall and said, "It's time for your strategy lesson with Athena. Get ready." Magnus nodded and bowed, before heading towards the library.

A bright flash of light appeared in front of Mars as Magnus got out of the room. "Athena," Mars said. "Mars," Athena replied. "How is he doing?" "Pretty good. He's a fast learner. He almost beat me today. Lasted for twenty seven minutes." Mars said proudly. "The boy is pretty smart. His IQ is a hundred and eighty-two. He's even smarter than Daedalus!" Athena exclaimed. "Well, I'd better go now. Per-Magnus will be waiting." "Hurry up. He's at the library."

Magnus and Athena talked about strategy. They discussed the Trojan War while reading the Iliad. Athena taught him the rectangular tactics and how it is efficient. After they finished their three-hour discussion, Mars came in, looking a little irritated. "What's taking you too long?" Mars asked. "We just finished." Athena said. "You've been talking for three hours! And we have to discuss Magnus's entrance." "Who are you, the drama queen?" Athena muttered. Magnus heard her and said, "No, that's your father," and the gods cracked up. Zeus or Jupiter was known for his theatrics and drama. He had also taken part in some movies, for his theatrics. It was an inside joke between the three gods, five counting Hestia and hades. They were the only ones who knew the existence of Magnus.

"Well, it's twelve and I made some lunch. Magnus has to go there at three, so we'd better hurry." Magnus quickly ate the food Mars made for him and sat back. "Wow, this is good. When did you learn how to cook?" Athena asked. "Hestia taught me." "Of course. That was why it was so good." "Well, I can cook too!" Magnus listened to them bicker for a minute before getting up. "Well, I'd better go to my class with Hestia." "Of course. Have fun." Athena said.

He learned how to heal with fire this time. Hestia had taught him how to form shapes with it, how to fire travel, and how to produce home-cooked meals out of thin air. The hearth had the power to harm and to heal, and he learned about healing. When Magnus mastered this power, it was two. He went to the living room and found Mars waiting for him on the couch with a table in front of him.

"You have to go to camp Jupiter at three; you don't have to worry about anything because this letter will explain everything." Mars waved an envelope at Magnus. "I made it look like you're my son so act like it, okay?"

"I will, Lord Mars." Magnus said.

"Also, here." Mars waved his hand and weapons appeared on the coffee table. "Vulcan made these for you. These are all indestructible. They can't break or melt." Mars gave him a pendant (armor), a watch (shield), and a rubber band with the words "Honor" on it (gladius). Mars also handed him a coin that was gold on one side and bronze on the other. "This is a gun with never-ending bullets. If you hold it with the golden part towards the sky and think of it as a gun, it will have imperial bullets. Silver is for mortal steel bullets. Show this to the Vulcan kids, they'll make more of them." Magnus nodded and picked them all up. Magnus got up after he put them all on. "You just have to think about them turning to their forms and they will turn to the weapons. Go west and take care." Mars said. "Thank you sir." Magnus said, and was gone.

A woman with a staff topped with lotus flowers and a cloak made of goat skin appeared next to Mars. "Do you think they will accept him, much less make him consul?" she asked. "They will accept him. He is a great warrior with leadership. He will earn the position himself. They will raise him on the roof of the _principia_." "You care for the boy, don't you?" Mars was silent for a moment. "Yes," He answered after a while. "I just hope the boy will be safe. He is capable of many things; soon, he will become the greatest hero to ever live." "Indeed, he will." After a momentary pause, the woman continued. "He is destined for great things. He will be the glue of all the pantheons, the heir of chaos. The keeper of justice." "I hope you are correct, mother." "Aren't I always? But for the time being, let's watch the boy," Juno said, and they watched their student's progress towards Camp Jupiter.

 **A consul was the highest elected political office of the Roman Republic, and the consulship was considered the highest level of the cursus honorum**

 **Each year, two consuls were elected together, to serve for a one-year term. The consuls alternated in holding imperium each month, and a consul's imperium extended over Rome, Italy, and the provinces. However, after the establishment of the Empire, the consuls were merely a figurative representative of Rome's republican heritage and held very little power and authority, with the Emperor acting as the supreme leader.**


	6. Chapter 5 it's a kitty! (Roar)

**Thank you for the reviews! I will keep writing.**

 **By the way, there will be no Percabeth.**

 **Disclaimer: do I look like a grandpa? I'm not! :(**

* * *

Third Person

 _Last time:_ _A woman with a staff topped with lotus flowers and a cloak made of goat skin appeared next to Mars. "Do you think they will accept him, much less make him consul?" she asked. "They will accept him. He is a great warrior with leadership. He will earn the position himself. They will raise him on the roof of the principia." "You care for the boy, don't you?" Mars was silent for a moment. "Yes," He answered after a while. "I just hope the boy will be safe. He is capable of many things; soon, he will become the greatest hero to ever live." "Indeed, he will." After a momentary pause, the woman continued. "He is destined for great things. He will be the glue of all the pantheons, the heir of chaos. The keeper of justice." "I hope you are correct, mother." "Aren't I always? But for the time being, let's watch the boy," Juno said, and they watched their student's progress towards Camp Jupiter._

'Seriously?' Magnus thought. 'They couldn't have given me more accurate directions? How am I going to find a camp that could be anywhere in California with just the words, go west? I don't even know which direction west is!' "I hear those portable GPS's are on sale. That sounds good." Chaos said. "Well, I don't have the money and it will be nearly impossible to steal that, since that costs at least a hundred dollars and is right in front of the CCTV!" Magnus thought back. "Well, too bad then. If you need anything, look into your bag." Chaos said and was gone. Magnus looked inside his bag and saw a compass and some money. "Thanks," Magnus said, and was on his way.

It took him a day and a half. He looked at the compass and walked west, going through hills and streams and forests. He even went into the front door of a building and went out the back so he could go west correctly. He found a maintenance tunnel with two kids in armor flanking the entrance. He started going towards them when he heard a loud roar and saw a lion with golden fur leaping towards him. He ran towards the tunnel and saw one of the guards knock an arrow. He let it fly but the arrow went over Magnus's head, heading towards the lion and bouncing off his coat. The other guard beckoned him to go faster.

Magnus poured on his speed and ran towards the tunnel. He and the guard who shot an arrow went in the tunnel while the other guard stayed behind. Magnus tried to ask about the other guard but he said, "Hazel will be fine. She's good with tunnels." Magnus didn't know what that meant but he followed him through the tunnel. He saw the edge of the tunnel crumbling and collapsing behind him so they ran. The tunnel ended and he went out on the light. Magnus was shocked at what he saw.

There was a small city of marble buildings with red-tiled roofs, surrounded by a river. There was a long wall with watchtowers on it and with lakes, forests, and fields beside the houses. It looked like they had taken off a part of ancient Rome, mixed it with modern buildings, and put the result on the plateau. It looked like the pictures of Rome in history books, but with modern technology. There were electric cables on the air.

"Camp Jupiter." The guard said. "We'll be safe once-" a roar interrupted him. They turned back and saw the girl, Hazel, run toward them. She had a cut in her armor from the lion's claws and had lost her helmet. They ran towards the river. Hazel went first and crossed the river. It went up to her knees, so it was pretty shallow. Magnus tried to follow but hesitated. Something about the river seemed powerful and not necessarily friendly. 'The little Tiber.' Chaos explained. It flows from the original Tiber. It will erase the Greek part of you and you will become fully Roman as you touch the river. You will become strict and militaristic but you will regain your casual side once more as you leave California.

Magnus looked across the river and saw the girl, Hazel beckoning at him to hurry. He heard a horn sounding and dozens of kids in armor poured out of the watchtowers. He hesitated another second then plunged into the river. The water was cold and swift. He could already feel its effects. He quickly crossed the river and turned towards Hazel. She smiled, relieved, but that smile turned into horror as she turned toward the river.

"Frank!" she yelled. The male guard had been halfway across when the Nemean lion pounced. It lifted Frank up by his armor. A few kids screamed and unsheathed their swords but Magnus knew they would be too late. There was only one way. He raised his hands and sent a blast of fire at the lion, narrowly missing Frank by a few inches. The lion dropped Frank and when it realized Magnus was the bigger threat, it was too late. Magnus sent another blast of blue fire at him, and the lion turned to golden powder, leaving only a golden pelt and a dagger made of its claws.

Everyone stared at Magnus awestruck. And when they thought things couldn't get any weirder, a hologram of a sword and a boar's head that was glowing red appeared on top of his head, along with a smaller hologram of a flame, an owl, and a helm. Everyone looked at Magnus awestruck. Then, a wolf walked over to Magnus and asked, "What is your name?" "Magnus Pugnator." he answered. "All hail Magnus, son of mars and champion of Vesta, Minerva, and Pluto!" the wolf declared as everyone bowed around him.

Magnus smiled. He was finally home.


	7. Chapter 6 Best or worst?

**Rick: No! They belong to me and are my babies. Don't you dare harm them.**

 **Me: Sorry but… I think I already did.**

 **Percy: Ricky, take me back~**

 **Rick: Percy and his friends belong to me. That's final!**

 **Me: Aw…**

* * *

Third Person

 _Last time:_ _And at last, it was time for war games. "We're on the attacking team. Good news, we have the elephant. The bad news-" he was cut off. "Let me guess. The fifth cohort always loses." Magnus said. "Yup." Jason replied._

 _Now:_

Magnus pulled on his pendant. A glowing imperial golden armor appeared. He shook his right hand. A _gladius_ appeared on his right hand. He pressed a button on his watch. A shield sprang out. He twisted a diamond on his ring. A _pilum_ appeared into his hands and he fastened it on his belt. He thought about his gun but decided not to bring that out since he could accidently kill someone. They got into line as David and Cassie yelled, "Silence! We will referee. No killing. You know the rules. Begin!" and they began.

Magnus was on the attacking team. Their centurions told him to do whatever. They were the ones without a cohort, meaning practically untrained. They had said, "You guys, well do whatever. Jason, show Magnus the ropes. Try not to get him killed." And Magnus was left with Jason who was doing exactly that, while charging next to the elephant. They somehow managed to get to the other fort and the fighting began. Magnus had to admit, Jason was pretty good with a _gladius_. He was knocking down soldiers and calling down bolts of lightning. Magnus suddenly got an idea. "Hey, Jason can you call down some lightning? A huge one." "Yes I can but why?" "Just do it!"

An enormous bolt of lightning struck and Magnus stuck out his gladius, making electricity sizzle through it. He angled it towards the line of guards on the fort and the electricity traveled to their shields, instantly immobilizing and wiping out everyone standing on guard on the fort. The field was silent. Everyone was looking at Magnus awestruck. "Well, what are you waiting for? Charge!" Magnus yelled and Jason repeated the order. They charged inside where the banners were and found the guards playing mythomagic while the banners were next to the door. Magnus grabbed the banners and ran out. "The battle is won! Victory to the fifth!" Cassie yelled. Everyone was cheering and clapping Magnus on the back. They went to have dinner and complimented Magnus on his strategy and fighting skills. Magnus complimented Jason with his fighting skills which Jason said, "I may be okay but my skills are nothing compared with you." They went to the barracks after dinner and Magnus went to sleep almost immediately.

A week has passed since Magnus came to camp. It was time for him to be introduced to a cohort. Everyone was expecting him to be in the first cohort. "I'm betting he's going to be in the first." "Wanna bet ten denarii that he'll be in the first?" "He's gonna be in the fifth, no contest." That didn't make Magnus any less nervous. He fidgeted and watched Jason, who was first. He won against the fifth, fourth, and third cohort. He had some trouble with the second cohort. Against the first cohort, he almost lost but won after exchanging blows for half an hour. Jason was in the first cohort. Magnus smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

Next was Magnus. He was against Gwen, daughter of Apollo, of the fifth cohort. They started fighting with Gwen shooting arrows and Magnus blocking them with his sword. The fight had not gone for a minute when a horn blared meaning the camp was in danger. Everyone started flooding out of the arena to protect their home.

"NO!" Jason yelled at Magnus. There was a rule that when someone was getting chosen into a cohort, they were not allowed to leave the arena against all costs or they would be going into the worst cohort, namely the fifth cohort. Jason saw the look on Magnus' face and had known what he would do. Magnus ran out the exit despite the others' protests and saw a hoard of monsters. "We will rise and Olympus will burn. Attack!" they yelled.

Magnus charged toward the monsters along with Jason who had followed him out of the arena. He charged towards the Nemean lion and threw a dagger at it but it bounced off. He threw another dagger in its mouth and there was armor made of lion skin. Magnus quickly put them on and charged at a chimera which was wounding several demigods. He saw a large piece of scrap metal next to the armory and threw it at the chimera. It shot fire at it and swallowed it, gulping down a hot, melting piece of metal. It burst into golden dust, leaving behind dozens of sharp claws that could be used as daggers. He turned towards the hydra after scooping up the knives. "Jason!" he yelled. Jason let down a small bolt of energy and Magnus' sword caught it. He immediately used it to cut off all the heads, severing it and cauterizing it at the same time. The hydra let one final screech and burst into dust. Magnus picked up the vial of hydra acid and saw all the monsters dead. Everyone was looking at him in awe and respect. Magnus smiled drowsily and lost consciousness.

* * *

 **Well, until next time. Bye~**

 **P.S. By the way, sorry for not updating too long.**

 **I'll try to make faster updates :)**


	8. Chapter 7 Fighting X 3 ?

**Hi, I'm back! I'm so sorry I didn't update for months. I had some overdue work to catch up to at school. I'll try to update faster.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Me: You could always come to me. I could make you a new portrait.**

 **Percy: I belong to Rick Riordan, no matter how bad my portrait looks!**

 **Me: Are you sure? I mean, you have greasy hair with a weird smirky face and murky green eyes. I could change that.**

 **Percy: I'm positive… I think?**

 **Percy: Rick, can you change my picture in the books?**

 **Rick Riordan: Let me think… no.**

 **Percy: I'll consider your offer.**

* * *

 _Jason_

Jason sat next to Magnus in the infirmary. Magnus had been out cold for three days and the Apollo kids thought it was because he had overexerted himself. Jason remembered Magnus rushing out to face the army of monsters in the middle of GAC (Getting Accepted into a Cohort). Magnus had the potential to be the best in the first cohort, but he had thrown it away to save the camp. Jason wondered if he could ever do that. Then, he shook his head. Jason's fatal flaw was perfection. It might seem like a good one but in reality, it was not. Jason strived to be perfect in everything. He was never satisfied of himself and wanted to be the best at everything. He thought he had to be the best in everything as he was a son of Jupiter, king of the gods. That made him naturally jealous of others better than him. Jason was better at controlling it now but it was still fatal. However, Magnus' dedication to protecting this camp was admirable. Jason couldn't help but like him, despite his jealousy. Magnus was an amazing fighter, but he was also modest, and he believed in helping the weak to make them better. Magnus had told him that if they trained the weak and helped them, they would find their potential and become amazing fighters. They just needed one push. Jason was thinking about how Rome's belief of "No mercy for the weak" could be wrong when he heard a groan to see Magnus waking up.

 _Magnus_

 _Dreamland_

I was floating in midair in what I think was space. My surroundings were dark with stars lighting up the sky. I looked down and saw an enormous blue and green ball underneath me. Earth. I was wondering how on Gaea I was here when I heard a cough. I looked up and saw a middle aged man in front of me. He had pale skin and black hair. He was wearing a white shirt that said, "I love NY" and a pair of jeans and blue brooks. He looked like a normal man until you saw his eyes. They were like swirling vortexes, black with a mixture of other dark colors swirling around. Overall, he looked like a crazy New Yorker who was mixing colors together and "accidentally" got the paint in his iris. The man laughed.

"I have heard people call me a lot of things but that was a first. Come here, Perseus. Let's have a chat." I choked on spit. To say I was shocked would be the understatement of the decade. Nobody had called me that ever since I had been _born_ and no one knew about my real name. Five seconds and this guy was already on my "People to avoid" list. That had to be a new record. I was wary of him because the ones who actually knew my real name were trouble. Unless I knew them personally, they automatically got involved in my "Ones to avoid" and "Organisms to kill" list. He was not off to a good start.

I was wondering what to do when he smiled reassuringly at me. "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you." He said and I replied by saying, "Well, that's funny because the ones that say those words usually want to kill me." 'Ugh, stupid ADHD' I thought. The man smiled. "Hey, you don't recognize me? I'm Chaos, creator of the universe and all that. The "voice in your head" as you put it." I was silent. The creator of the universe had been speaking in my head since I could remember and I had just thought he was a crazy New Yorker. 'I should get some new notebooks for my head. He's in all of my bad lists.' I thought then asked, "Why did you take me here?" "To have a chat." He answered and two chairs appeared facing each other.

A table appeared along with a platter full of- "Blue cookies?" I asked. Chaos nodded. "You used to like them," He said. I picked up a cookie and sniffed it before putting the whole thing in my mouth. Chaos spoke while I ate the cookies. "You know how the fates control the world, right?" seeing my nod, he continued. "Well, they decided to get me an heir since I was getting old. However, he or she would have a pure soul. That was you. I've been looking after you since you were born. However, you will have a few challenges in the future. You will have to choose or make a side. You will have to make the right choices. So, any questions?" he finished in one breath. "Yes. Two." I said. "How can you get old when you are immortal?" I asked. "Well, you know about ichor, right? Well, gods have gold blood and are immortal. However, the thing with primordials is that they have silver blood and can die. We are extremely powerful but live a couple millennia. Now, what is the second question?" Chaos asked. "Why me?" I asked. "There are billions of people out there but you chose me as your heir. Why?" Chaos smiled. "You may not know but you are the purest soul ever to appear on Earth. You will become the greatest hero ever in the history of great heroes." I stared at him. "Look, I'm sorry but I think you have the wrong person." I said. "I'm not a hero, and I will never be one. Sure, I used to be but that was before I was, like, six. I'm not fighting for the Olympian gods." "Are you sure?" Chaos asked with a smile. "Then what about your friend Jason? I can tell you two are already close. Will your fatal flaw allow you to abandon him?" I hesitated a little but answered nonetheless, "Loyalty is not my fatal flaw. Not anymore. My _family_ made sure to shatter that." "No. You still have your fatal flaw. What they shattered was your loyalty to them. You don't have to fight for the gods. You are more powerful than them. You are a wild card, as mortals say." Chaos retorted. He then looked at his watch and said, "I better go now. Until next time, Percy." As the world faded away, he yelled, "Choose your friends and enemies well!"

 _Reality_

I groaned at the bright light. I felt weak and my mouth was dry and tasted like old gym socks. I opened my eyes and saw Jason standing over me. "Hey." I croaked. Jason's eyes brightened. "Hey!" He said a little too enthusiastically. "How long was I out?" I wondered. "Three days. You passed out from using too much power. The Apollo kids said you should be careful using your powers 'cause they aren't developed much." _Three days?_ I was out for that long? "Did anything happen while I was out?" I asked. "Not much." Jason answered. "A girl named Reyna came here on the second day. She's a daughter of Bellona and looks a bit pretty. She's a pretty good fighter too." My eyes widened. "Is Jason having a crush on the new girl?" I teased. "Shut up!" He yelled, his face bright red. I laughed. "I was just joking. By the way, did we figure out anything about the attack?" I questioned, switching to serious mode. Jason nodded. "Turns out the attack was planned. Monsters don't have the intelligence to attack in groups. The auger found out that the titans are rising." At my shocked face, he quickly added, "But that will take at least half a dozen years. We need to get ready. A quest was issued by the auger." "Who's going?" I immediately asked. "It's not decided yet. We're going to find out about it today at the senate meeting. You were invited for that display of power you showed at the battle. You will also get your tattoo." Jason said.

 _At the senate meeting_

"Magnus, please step forward." I went towards the auger. He put a hand on my forearm and said, "We accept Magnus, son of Mars into the fifth cohort." Yeah, I know, I know. Why am I in the fifth cohort when I defeated most of the monsters at the battle? Well, the rule clearly states that we shouldn't leave the coliseum at all costs when you're getting into a cohort. Cassie and David wanted to put me in the first cohort but… well, rules are rules.

I watched in fascination as the tattoo was burned into my skin. It hurt but I was too engrossed in my tattoo to notice it. I went back to my seat as the meeting started. The auger went up first and said, "I had a prophecy that told me about what has come to pass. Also, before you ask, yes the titans are rising. They have caught and chained death. We will issue a quest to release him and retrieve our weapons." The auger was cut off by a bright light in the middle of the room. Everyone shielded their eyes. When the light finally dimmed, I opened my eyes to find a figure standing there. "Lord Mars." Everyone bowed. Mars grinned. "Romans, lend me your ears!" He bellowed. I rolled my eyes at his theatrics. Mars started talking again. "As you probably know, Thanatos is chained up in Alaska. Three of you will have to go and release him. One of who is my son." Mars came up towards me. "Magnus will lead the quest. Good luck." He muttered the last part and vanished. Everyone looked at me. "Who will you choose?" The auger asked. "I will choose legionnaires Frank and Hazel." I declared. I wanted to go with Jason but I couldn't as Jason was the centurion of the first cohort. Everyone clapped and the meeting was dismissed.

 _Outside the principia_

After I packed my bag with spare clothes, money and ambrosia, I went to tunnel where Frank and Hazel were already waiting. I jogged over to them. "Hey." I said. "You ready for the quest?" "Not really. I don't think I can do this." Frank answered. "I'm not a good fighter." "Frank, I picked you two for a reason. You can do this." I retorted. They both smiled. "Let's go then." I smiled at their enthusiasm. "Yup, let's go to the land beyond the gods and release the god of death. Maybe we can get on his good side and we'll be able to cheat death." I joked as we began the journey towards Alaska.


End file.
